Sing Your Way to My Heart
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Alice didn't particularly like the Christmas carols, but someone poorly sung their way to her interest.


**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #10: Muggle Music:** Task 1 - write about someone singing Christmas Carols; **Extra Prompt -** Mariah Carey "All I Want For Christmas"

 **Showtime: Everything You Ever -** (dialogue) "Now the nightmare's real."

 **Count Your Buttons:** Alice Longbottom

 **Restriction: no dialogue tags -** (word) questionable

 **Around the World in Thirty One Days:** 1.Afghanistan - Character: Alice Longbottom

 **Gobblestone Club:** Copper Stone: (weather) snowy, (object) shovel, (action) sleeping

 **Word Count:** 760

 **Other notes:** Modern!AU

* * *

The sounds of harmonious voices ran in Alice's mind, and she hoped that the nightmare of listening to people coming into her front lawn and singing Christmas carols all days was simply a nightmare.

However, when it grew louder and louder with each song, Alice groaned, taking her pillow and placing it over her head. "Now the nightmare's real." Alice closed her eyes and hoped that she would have the ability to drone him out.

Somehow it only got louder, and Alice had to sit up in her bed. With an exasperated sigh, Alice rubbed her eyes and ruffled her hair. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed before getting out of it completely.

The more she moved, the more the carol songs continued, and Alice was not in the Christmas mood; she had not had any coffee to be conscious enough for it.

As she left her room, Alice heard the singing die down after the last 'Let it snow', and she let out a breath in relief.

That is until she reached the living room. Bellowing erupted in her front yard, and Alice had to cover her ear for a brief moment.

She only caught the words 'There is just one thing I need' before reaching her window. Alice's eyes widened at the sight of the man in her yard with one hand on his chest and the other reaching in the air. "Good Heavens…"

There in her yard was the one and only Sirius Black, in his casually elegant glory. Alice had to blink twice to make sure that it was real, but the toneless singing was enough to make it real.

After some time, he finished his song, however he was far from done. "I only need one thing, Ally. It's not some material thing!" Sirius opened his arms wide. "I just want you; in fact, no…"

He leaned on the closest thing next to him in the front yard: the snow shovel. "I need you. You're intelligent, humble, and know how to take a good prank."

Alice placed a hand on her lips, parly concealing her smile and laugh as she watched him from the window.

"From the first time I laid eyes on you at James's business party, I knew I had to have you." Sirius cupped the sides of his mouth with one hand while he was still perched on the shovel. "I'll come right to your door and sing until my lungs burst!"

Inside her home, Alice rolled her eyes. It was bad enough that his singing so far had actually woken up; she didn't need her neighbors coming outside thinking that someone's cat was dying. Grabbing her coat, Alice slipped it on and made her way to the front door.

She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, pulling the door open. Instantly a flurry of wind and snowflakes it her face, and Alice had to wipe them away. That did take away from the sight of Sirius Black standing in her yard and caroling to her.

"Sirius, you did not have to do this." Alice leaned against the doorway. Her arms were folded, and she looked at him with an amused expression.

Sirius closed his legs together and bowed with his arm outstretched. After straightening back up, Sirius gave her a charming grin. "But I had to. How else am I to express what I want for Christmas?"

Alice snorted. "Write a list to Father Christmas?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "This was a better way to do it if I say so myself."

"That's the only way." Alice pushed off the doorway and walked towards the man that was leaning on the snow shovel lodged in the snow. She looked at the smug yet anxious look in his face and reached forward with her hand, brushing some of his dark hair to the back.

"Your actions are...questionable at best." Alice tilted her head at his fallen expression. "That doesn't mean that they aren't accepted."

Sirius took his weight off the shovel, grin as wide as it could be as he placed his hands on her sides. "So does that mean I'll be getting what I wanted for Christmas this year?"

Alice stared into his striking grey eyes sparkling with emotion; she smiled softly at him and patted his cheek. "You had me at the cat cries."

"My singing is not that bad."

"Are you kidding? It's atrocious!"

Sirius laughed and embraced Alice warmly. Alice was happy to oblige; he did come to sing for her after all.


End file.
